Oath
CLASSIFIED FILES FOR Project Starbase. DO NOT PROCEED> Apperance 3657 is our only surviving gas giant out of exactly 4000 eggs, and codenamed ‘3657’ in the shell and after it hatched, it kept the name. Perhaps the most notable thing about it is what covers much of its body. Looking good from here. Maybe they’ll say ‘extreme handsomeness. Ha So, I guess you want to know what I look like? They did a shoddy job of explaining me, in my opinion. A lot of stuff like ‘it was a great disappointment’. Yeah, I don’t like that. You can see them, though. But my description will be better. s 6757 is almost covered in long fur, in colors ranging from white to dark blue. It is especally clumped around the base of it's neck and underbelly, like a lion, and along it's tail, from about halfway down. The fur is long and silky, and it generally cuts it. The fur is also along the spine of 3657, as well as around it's head. IT grows in between it's talons and along th eback of it's legs as well. For some reason, the fur seems to defy the laws of pysics-it tends to move around 3657 like an aura-but really, this is because the fur is very, very thin for some reason. It is mostly shaped like an IceWing, with a short, squat head like a SandWing and blue eyes that seem to pierce you through to the bone. They seriously included this?? Really? Hah, who was typing this us, an idiot? Sorry, I'll let you keep reading It has blue blood, and it's horns are wavy and large. It has a row of elliptical scales under it's eyes and on it's face. However, you couldn't describe it as handsome. Well, that was rude. Humph. The way it looks at others with an eerie stare, and the way it had odd fur growing on it make it an oddity. The scales it has are generally a bit unkempt, and though it obsessively bathes, the scales don't gleam, and are very dull. Perhaps because of it's genes. This subject has an incrdibly skinny and tall physique, lean and wiry, with barely any body fat. It's paws are much to large for it's body, and move nimbly. Alright, that wasn't that bad. However, though it's fur makes it odd, it's back legs are downright creepy. As if someone just stuck whatever legs there. It's back legs are covered in mostly scales, but end in cloven hooves, made of thick keratin. They're rather creepy, as if prey is sneaking up to you. The composition of it's back legs is much like that of a caribou, but covered in scales, and not short fur, other than around the back and bottom of the feet, where more of this subject's fur grows. The tail of 3657 is mostly covered in scales, until about halfway down, where more fur sprouts. Take responsibility for your actions. YOU GAVE ME HOOVES, STUPIDS! The coloring of this subject is an oddity to many as well. It actuall changes seasonally, and it's room is set to provide this. Every 'winter', it loses it's horns and it's scales turn a brilliant white, as does it's fur, with whorls of orange. In the spring, it grows it's horns again (which can be a mess, considering it rubs them to get the velvet off) and turns a leafy green, though the white remains, splattering around it's wings and scales and giving it a ringed look. It's fur remains white year-round. When summer runs around, it turns a sky blue and retains bits of green. And during the fall, it turns a mellow orange with dots of blue. It has requested to be kept in a winter state, which has been granted. Ha. Maybe because then my horns don't fall out and I look stupid for a long time. It's body is cold to the touch, no matter what state, and it's claws are clear, allowing you to see the blue blood. It's claws are not like an ICeWing's. It's wings are rounded, like an owl's, and they always have a couple dark black speckles along the exterior. It's eyes have long lashes and are glare-resistant, and are surrounded by dark brown-black color. It has one chipped tooth, and it’s one of He few subjects with scars: two long lines of scar tissue run down its wing membrane. However, it didn’t actually cut through. Behavior I'm going to leave this up. It's...mostly accurate. One word can describe this subject: calm and snarky. It is genreally quiet and laid-back, and quite studious, though when given stimulants, it tends to go crazy, bouncing off walls and ceilings. It likes to observe from a corner, like it's plotting some sort of plan. It seems to be of few words, but they are generally straightforward. It is a very imaginative thinker, and it has an odd talent for poetry and figurative language. It seems to have mastered Old Pantalan, and uses it to insult others. It is quite the smart-alec, and when it does speak, it is generally to make some sort of sarcastic response. Note: 3657 is very protective of those it deems in it’s herd or pack. This includes lowering of the head and growling. It has some sort of herd or pick instinct, and will ‘herd’ these creatures deemed worthy to where it wants them to go. It seems to think of itself as an alpha, and any creature that dare ‘challenge’ it by ‘taking’ one of it’s comrades is in for some general hissing. However, it has never attacked physically, though we are sure it wants to. The ranking system works well on it, and it has an urge to keep it’s rank high, leading us to believe that it is very obedient when there is something on the line. Note: 3657 is much more aggressive and territorial around females, oddly, and generally adds only males or non-binary creature to it’s herd. Probably becuase it sees them as ‘competitors’? To be tested. True to it’s name, 3657 is very good at keeping promises and secrets, and t has never been known to break one of these ‘oaths’ it makes. It’s hunting is rather funny to watch. It tends to sit and wait for prey to thonknit is not alive, then attack quickly. It has He ability to emit sounds of barks and yips, and uses them frequently. It’s teeth are more like a bear’s, and it can roar much like one. It seems to care that it is brushed and clean, and we believe it likes to look elegant and ready. Sometimes, this fails. It is a bit clumsy and not exactly the best at stealth. When it startled, it can puff up its fur and spines, and tends to jump miles. It has chosen the name ‘Oath’, and never breaks its promises. When it says it will do something for r help someone, it will not stop until that thing is fulfilled. This has only not happened since n one case, however, it seems to have pledged itself to honesty due to that occasion. It doesn’t exactly disclose this easily. If you can figure out how to have a conversation with this subject, it tends to elaborate more than necessary. So. Me again. If you’re wondering, I figured out how to hack this from a book they gave me. So they did this. Anyway. I increased my rating by hacking. Actually, it was at an 8. I think I am an incredible actor. I lie to them. But ince they treat me like an equal, I will respect them. It seems to be compliment and obedient, a scientist-pleaser. It does not worship us, but it has has only 5 infractions, three of those it warned back, and our newest records have shown it is at a perfect record now. span style="color:#0000FF">ha. History Pre-Hatching/1-2 Years Subject #3657 is our only gas giant experiment to live past the egg stage. Due to its mixed genes, we actually cloned this muttlike egg from one of our scientists (who is now deceased) and because it had a large crack, it was simply sent to orbit a large, blue gas giant in our solar system. It existed there for 4 years, 11 months, and 24 days. The egg was blue, with streaks of white, and we injected many arctic animal’s DNA into it to provide more chances of survival. It was one of 5 eggs returned safely from the mission. It was then incubated like the rest. The other four sadly died as they did so, but egg 3657 did not. It hatched at about 3:48 AM and was underdeveloped and sickly at hatching. Through non-stop care, we were able to stabilize it and therefore save it. It was born without fur and with soft scales, and it had to be helped out of the egg. It stayed without horns and fur for about one year. Then, in the ‘spring’ of its second year, it developed smaller horns and grew fur. It also showed it’s molting cycles the second year and was very messy with the discarded scales. It’s claws hardened and sharpened about this time as well. 3 years On around March 23, Subject 6357 decided it would like to be called ‘Oath’-one of it’s rhyming books for its curriculum used it, and the dragonet suddenly decided that it was a cool word. It was also about this year that it requested that it would not have to go through its color and horn changing, as well as fur. It was not granted this year, but mostly becuase we wanted to study it a bit more. Year 4 FEBRUARY 6-INCIDENT-Subject 6357 became territorial of a subject and exhibited aggression to a female subject. Outcome: 6357 was reprimanded and not allowed interactions for a month. Year 5-7 Year 5: 6357 was granted a stable environment so it wouldn’t molt. Year 6: -6357 came down with a case of strep throat. This was treated and the subject restored to full health. -Allergy to peanut butter found. Year 7: -Caught a common cold that turned into pneumonia. Treated. -Developed fear of birds. Not sure how. Year 8 When the subject was 8, Dr. REDACTED attempted to battle train it. She was ejected from the project and the subject was banned from reading of the old wars for a while. Years 9-15 Year 9: MARCH 8-INCIDENT-Refused a morning meal and threw it at a wall. Outcome: Was reprimanded. July 26- INCIDENT-Refused to interact with a subject or leave it's habitat. Outcome: Reprimanded and prevented from interacting for two weeks. Year 10: October 18-Double INCIDENT- Used abilites to hack into foos system to deliver it a smorgasboard, AND changed all mentions of Dr. Aeolus to "Dr. snake-face." Outcome: Was locked in a ability-proof room, lost ability to choose food for two weeks. Year 11+: No incidents. Seems to catch cold often but nothing worth mentionsing. Abilites Electricity: Subject 3657-GD seems to have the ability to control and manipulate electrons, allowing it to 'control' electricity. But this ability is very limited and could not be used to electrocute a dragon fatally (probably only to the point of shocking you like you rubbed your feet on carpet) Hearing: It has extremely sensitive hearing and can detect sounds all the way in other compartments. Frostbreath:Seems to have limited, very weak frostbreath from it's IceWing DNA. Frozen State: Oddly, 3657 has the ability to completely freeze, all of its innards turning to ice as it goes into a hibernal state. It can also survive at extremely cold temperatures. Gravity: A little-tested ability. 3657 is able to control the gravity of objects and dragons, making them seemingly levitate and the such. It also can pull and push things away or to it. This ability is strong but requires a large amount of energy and it can rarely use it at all. Relationships NAME NAME NAMW NAME NAME NAME Extra .... I suppose you would like to know why..or how I am here. Well, thier little food screen is helpful for hacking. I wonder if they even check these files anymore. If you're seeing this, I suppose they don't. I guess I'm just bored. Well, see ya. I hope I will be meeting you in person soon. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (SaltyShaker)